TV Series
I Love Madeline ''sometimes known as ''I Love ''is an American animated television series that was on PBS Kids. It is a 1- Hour Educational Show hosted by Madeline Pluto, who goes out to Places. the Show ran for 3 Seasons and 81 Episodes. Production The Places were mostly filmed in Colorado and various other parts of the USA, depending on the challenges, during summertime when Madeline is out of School. The Places, which were out on the Field, are cut documentary-style, very similar to network Educational Shows. After Madeline finished going Places, she acted in Studio. There was a Camera called the Madeline Cam. Series Plot ''I Love Madeline ''is a 1-Hour Educational TV Show where Madeline Pluto goes to Various Places. There is also an educational component, as contestants often must learn something (i.e. Astronomy, Carpentry, Engineering, Food Science, Biology, Physics, etc.) in order to complete the task. Cultural Refrences and Guest Stars ''I Love Madeline ''contains a considerable number of direct cultural references for a PBS Kids show. In a Episode when Madeline makes Chocolate, she does a rather sloppy job at making chocolate candy, and remarks that it is the "Jackson Pollock candy." In the following episode, she mentions that she likes REO Speedwagon. In a Episode when Madeline goes Camping, she throws throw sacks in a pail, she makes a comment saying, "I feel like Shaq in the free throw line", making a reference to Shaquille O' Neal. In a Episode where Madeline makes Pizza, she found a horseshoe crab while working on a shrimp boat, she exclaimed, "Looks like Darth Vader's face with a billion legs coming out of it!". When Madeline goes Bowling, she was starstruck when she discovered that she was holding Roger Federer's tennis racket. When Madeline goes to a Water Park, the scuba instructors arrived at the beach, Madeline thinks they are faster then Batman and hoped Batman was watching "I Love Madeline". When Madeline made Ice Cream, she learned how to shake Ice and Salt and thinks these are Beyonce's Dance Moves. When Madeline dines at Bucsh Gardens she thinks "Is that Me or Marge Simpson?" When Madeline visits the Dentist, she thinks the Respectionist is Mrs. Doubtfire. In all of its Episodes, The show had guest stars. When Madeline learns how to be a Clown, Aaron Carter helps her. Taylor Swift shows Madeline how to dress up like Princesses when Madeline goes to Disney World and dresses up like Snow White. When Madeline becomes a Counsler in Training, Michael Jackson helps her. Crush the Sea Turtle from Finding Nemo makes an appearance to compliment Madeline on playing the Drums. Andrew Stanton reprises his role as Crush here. When Madeline milks a Cow, Christina Augliera helps her. Episodes Season 1 # I Love Drawing a Dragon # I love going to the Market # I love feeding Giraffes # I love Building Sidewalks # I love being in the Blue Man Group # I love doing Gymastics # I love Art Class # I love the Zoo # I love Yo-Yos # I love trying Fruit # I love Creating Stories Season 2 # I love the Famous People Players # I love helping the Animals # I love Lawn Bowling # I love Making Chocolate # I love paining Giraffes # I love the Library # I love Training Puppies # I love being a Counsler in Training # I love Making Ice Cream # I love Magic # I love Science # I love the Pool # I love Medival Times # I love Tap Dancing # I love the Dentist # I love Flying a Plane # I love Lawn Bowling # I love Boarding a Boat # I love Trains # I love making Paper Season 3 # I love making a Clay Dragon # I love Halloween # I love the Beach # I love Music # I love Ballet # I love Topiaries # I love making my Show # I love Poems # I love Horses # I love Milking a Cow # I love Photography # I love Art Galleries # I love the Street Festival # I love Winter Festivals # I love Building a Road # I love Playing the Drums # I love Baseball # I love celebrating the Holidays # I love Apple Pie # I love Toys Sponsors * National Science Foundation * The Arthur Vining Davis Foundations (2006) * McDonald's * Macy's * Corporation for Public Broadcasting * Chuck E Cheese's * Viewers Like You Auditions To audition for the program, potential hosts were required to be between the age of 4 and be able to live in the greater Colorado area over the summer, during school vacations, and a few weekends during the school year. Hosts needed to be able to be filmed without missing school. Auditions were handled by Castittalent.com. Awards ''I Love Madeline ''has received numerous awards over the years * U.S. International Film and Video Festival 2002: Second Place "Silver Screen Award" in the Children's Programming category * Clarion Award 2002 Competition: Winner – Television Special Audience Program * Parents' Choice Awards: 2002 Gold Award Winner * WorldFest Houston: Bronze Remi Award for "TV Series – Family/Children" * 2002 Daytime Emmy Nominations: Performer in an Animated Series, Original Song- I Love Madeline Theme Song * New York Festival International 2003: Bronze World Medal in Youth programs * PRIX JEUNESSE 2003 Festival: Runner-Up Fourth Place – Ages 0–3 Non-Fiction * iParenting Media Award 2003: Winner – Television "2003 Best Products" * WorldFest Houston: Gold Remi Award for "TV Series – Family/Children" * Parents' Choice Awards 2003: Silver Honor Winner: Web site, Recommended Award Winner: TV show * Clarion Award 2003 Competition: Winner – Television Special Audience Program * U.S. International Film and Video Festival 2003: First Place "Gold Camera Award" in the Children's Programming category * 2003 Daytime Emmy Nominations: Outstanding Writing in a Children's Series, Outstanding Original Song – Children's And Animation – I Love Madeline Theme Song , Outstanding Achievement in Single Camera Editing * 2003 Daytime Emmy Award: Outstanding Original Song – Children's And Animation – I Love Madeline Theme Song * MITX Award 2003: Winner – Best Kids, 'Tweens and Teens site * WorldFest Houston 2004: Platinum Remi Award "TV Series – Family/Children" * WorldFest Houston 2004: Gold Remi Award "TV Series – Family/Children" * Parents' Choice Awards 2004: Silver Honor Winner: TV show * iParenting Media Award 2004: Winner – Television "2004 Best Products" * 2004 Daytime Emmy Nominations: Outstanding Children's Series, Outstanding Writing in a Children's Series, Outstanding Achievement in Main Title and Graphic Design * U.S. International Film and Video Festival 2004: "Certificate for Creative Excellence" in the Children's Programming category * APEX 2004: Grand Award for "I Love Madeline: Let's Go!" Refrences * https://www.amazon.com/gp/video/detail/B00CZOFT96?ref_=aiv_dp_season_select * "Madeline" ''Newen Gland Film Magazine. Archived from the original on April 6, 2015. Retrieved October 24, 2015. * "I Love Madeline . FAQ | PBS KIDS" pbskids.org Retrieved 2015-10-25. * "I Love Madeline" Kentucky Educational Television. Retrieved July 30, 2004. * "Television · Oregon Public Broadcasting" Opb.org. Retrieved August 6, 2004. * "I Love Madeline - I Love Making my Show Episode Info – MSN TV" * www.globalmechanic.com/showcase/series/499 * www.cpt12.org/kids/ * pbskids.org/ilovemadeline * https://www.nytimes.com/2002/07/06/arts/television/16dede.html * https://www.commonsensemedia.org/tv-reviews/i-love-madeline * castitialent/events/open-call--auditions-/E0-001-007914369-2 * www.pbs.org/parents/ilovemadeline/program/kudos.html |- | colspan="2" | |- !Current | * Sesame Street (since 1969, second run since 2016) * Thomas & Friends (since 1989) * Arthur (since 1996) * Bob the Builder (since 1998) * Super Why! (since 2007) * The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! (since 2010) * Wild Kratts (since 2011) * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (since 2012) * Peg + Cat (since 2013) * Odd Squad (since 2014) * Nature Cat (since 2015) * Ready Jet Go! (since 2016) * Splash and Bubbles (since 2016) |- | colspan="2" | |- !See also | * PBS network shows * Educational television * PBS Kids Bookworm Bunch * PBS Kids Go! * PBS Kids Preschool Block |} Category:Children's TV Shows Category:PBS Network Shows Category:TV Shows Category:TV Shows with Live Action Category:2000's American Televison Series Category:2000 Endings Category:2002 Series Debuts Category:TV Shows set in Colorado Category:Flash Televison Shows Category:PBS Kids Shows